Fluoroscopy is used for determining the alignment and placement of invasive medical implants (for example, surgical screws) that are inserted into a body. Fluoroscopes using x-ray emissions are a significant tool in orthopaedic procedures. Proper alignment and placement of implants reduces adverse outcomes and complications for the patient. The ultimate goal of the surgeon is to repair or replace a non-functional joint with a joint that functions as naturally as possible. Poor placement can result in harm to adjacent organs or tissues (for example, nerves and blood vessels), discomfort, gait problems, degradation of the prostheses and possible revision surgery.
Fluoroscopic checks during surgery give the surgeon an opportunity to properly align and place the implants. This is of particular importance for the proper trajectory of screws. A surgeon who is able to quickly make a correct determination of alignment and seating of the implants leads to a shorter surgical time, which can result in a reduced tourniquet time, reduced anesthesia time, lower blood loss, and improved recovery by the patient. Implant penetration depth can be ascertained. Furthermore, frequent fluoroscopic checks increases the amount of ambient ionized radiation in the operating room, which can pose a long-term health risk for the patient and surgical team. Improvements in vision technology and shielded garments can reduce the amount of radiation, but not all of the risks of exposure.
It would be desirable to have an alignment system for properly aligning the surgical implants as quickly as possible, resulting in a better outcome for the patient and less exposure to radiation for the surgical team.